


Instincts

by BitterSweetTeller



Series: The Shockwaves Saga [2]
Category: Hannah Montana (TV), Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Dark, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Magic, Monsters, Portals, Supernatural - Freeform, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetTeller/pseuds/BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Hope for humanity still remains.  But, with a monstrous twist and on the shoulders of ten teens decided by destiny.A direct sequel to Shockwaves.
Series: The Shockwaves Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165337





	1. It's Been How Many Days?!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fanfiction story in 2010.
> 
> This is version 1.5 of that story.
> 
> It's been significantly reworked to fit better with Archive Of Our Own content guidelines.

**Prologue:**

Back at Lake Eric, Turtle Island…

Under the abandoned lighthouse of corruption?

Even the FBI's National Security Branch's network of headquarters was mentally smitten.

Regardless of the advanced wireless helmets on the operatives' countless heads?

They were paralyzed in their head cerebellums.

That is... Until Executive Miranda and Agent Harper started to open their eyes in confusion.

They were back at Miranda's shady office.

They were both sitting on a re-positioned visitor couch with a video projector aimed at the opposite wall's now clear blue projection screen.

Harper wondered, "how…long were…?"

She was in a temporary daze.

She was rubbing her eyes as if it might've been a nightmare.

Miranda checked her antique wristwatch.

She had a unsettling startle.

The Assistant Director revealed in mutual disturbance, "five days."

Agent Harper turned to her spy partner with puzzling vex.

She was examining the room with her eyes for confirmation.

Agent Harper asked in near disbelief, "are you serious?!"

Miranda was rotating the hands on the mechanical interface clockwise to point at some Roman numerals to represent hours and minutes.

The glass face overlooking the watch face quickly changed its viewpoint to align with a security camera lens in the unified direction of the three nano sized arms.

The three arms were for seconds, minutes, and hours.

Miranda insisted ironically, "I never kid."

And... In multiform relief?

She noticed other operatives with starting to come to consciousness.

In very mixed fury... Harper checked, "then what do we do? I know we previously prepared for a memory wipeout. But, not of this magnitude!"

She was close to tears.

Miranda began to assure her by hugging her.

Miranda whispered, "I know Harper. But... Sniffle. If our memories are intact and no one else was able to have this experimental technology prior to the impact…"

She was a little teary eyed.

Harper took some heavy breaths.

Then... They both smiled.

Harper concluded in dark sweet understanding, "we can reboot everyone else's minds with our ethic morals and become leaders of the free world."

The teariness in both of their eyes was starting to dry up.

Miranda recalled, "yes. But first... We need to know which memory set truly matches this future."

She sat back in her chair...deep in thought.

The cold rock and opera music background blend played on with no end in sight.

Harper suggested in assurance, "umm... What if I set off to discover the answer myself?"

Miranda answered in satisfaction, "a noble idea, Harper. But, aren't you forgetting something?"

She put a comforting hand on Harper's.

A little uneasy... Harper assumed, "umm…my gadgets?"

She smiled a little.

Miranda chuckled.

She answered with a chuckle, "no. But, there's that too."

Harper wondered, "then... What is it?"

Miranda determinedly pointed out, "do you think I'm going to sit back and relax while the world is in potential anarchy?! No way."

Harper gave her a nervous look.

Harper argued, "and what about the brainwave technology that's still very shaky and new?"

Miranda pragmatically protested, "all I need to do is lay out a blueprint of the technological solution...which should only take a few hours with my training."

She briefly put a finger up on the last part.

She smiled a little.

Harper looked uneasily shaken about something.

Harper apologized, "sorry, Miranda. I...I just feel kind of drained from being comatose in unconsciousness. And... Hard sniffle. I don't want to lose you."

Miranda nodded empathically.

She assured her, "I can relate."

They put comforting hands on each other's.

After a bit...

Harper proposed suggestively, "then I'll set the Monster Hunters on patrol and double check the zoom lenses on our exterior security network in case the monsters are wreaking havoc."

She put a finger up on the first part.

Miranda added in festive content, "very well, Harper. Check on it."

They both sounded a little better.


	2. Cognitional Wildfire

**Part 1:**

Infinitely multitudinous miles away in Arizona…

A monstrous shadow barely merged with the shadows of the dawn shaded forest.

Light brown fur covered the animalistic humanoid.

A rustle sounded from a massive tree.

The creature turned around in squealing alarm.

The giant rodent capybara like being was standing on its two webbed human sized feet.

In fact, the creature's body dimensions seemed directly in the range of a normal human's measurements.

As another 2-legged monster started pursuing?

The supersized rodent ran deeper into the wild.

The sun began to climb up the brightening sky.

The other monster growled in frustration.

It used its sharp claws to tear through the low hanging branches, sniffing for the prey.

Even most of the usual wildlife seemed in slumber.

This was due to being close to human intelligence themselves from more dire and isolated conditions since the beginning of ancient humans.

Well... Except for the neglected insects, worms, and plant life cloaked in greens and dirt.

Suddenly...

The barking rodent humanoid jumped on top of the back of the monster covered in reddish fur.

This giant dog coyote like being had just as equivalent bulk and more dangerous intentions.

It slammed the rodent humanoid against a tree trunk in reflex.

The rodent beast moaned in pain.

It landed on the ground.

The 2 legged capybara anthropoid rolled out of range of a fury of coyote claws in the nick of time.

The 2 legged capybara anthropoid kicked in rebuttal.

The humanoid coyote hybrid's hands were rammed at the ground...stuck in feet of solid dirt.

The humanoid capybara hybrid used the howling coyote's body as a kind of fulcrum to pull itself back to its feet.

The standing coyote's arms abruptly resurfaced from the surface.

It slashed at the standing capybara.

The biped capybara leaned backwards to the point of kicking in semi flip the hybrid coyote.

The biped capybara's webbed feet was providing unnatural stability in the moment.

As quickly as it ended?

It started up again.

A second growling coyote biped leaped from a bush at the hand standing biped capybara.

By instinct...

The hybrid capybara slammed its propped chest at the attacker at the last second.

It did so in nervous chirping.

The unsuspecting antagonist fell to the ground knocked out.

The biped capybara struggled to the ground on its feet.

Its bruised back was aching like crazy.

Suddenly... The hybrid cried in mental pain.

It was clutching his head in horror.

He crouched down.

He was hoping that it'd somehow stop the mental pain with closed eyes full of tears.

His fur and enlarged bones started retracting like hidden knives.

His pupils returned to normal color scheme.

His shredded shards of clothing barely clothed his now normalizing humanity,.

He was recovering from an advanced instinctive nervous system overload.

Johnny got up.

He was relieved of the halt in pain:

As if he thought it was his release from a underground cell.

He wiped his tears off.

But... He was still confused.

In a low cautious voice?

Johnny muttered, "where…am I?"

He ran through the grass towards a bordering desert.

He was desperate for an inkling hint of his civil identity.

Across the globe, around the Mediterranean Sea in Italy…

Another monster species of a different variety were flying over a dangerously perilous mountain range below.

Ironically... The dangerous thing about them was how hard the impact would be for almost any humanoid at this relatively mountainous height to be taken out:

In a falling sky of seemingly endless whirling raindrops and lightning.

The winged monstrous humanoids had lighter color themed feathers around their heads and darker solid feathers around the remainder of the upper body.

It was as if they were fur coating.

Their freakishly long canine teeth came out of concealed holes in their upper lip as if they were small tusks. Their feet and hands deviously resembled a sickly yellow exoskeleton.

These hybrid eagle bipeds had wingspans of feather and tissue as big as three common human torsos end to end.

And... They were fighting over each other for territory and over impulses.

The white headed eagle hybrid buckled a strong wing against the chin of a cawing brown headed biped eagle.

It was catching that eagle off guard.

The shrieking brown headed hybrid eagle fell backwards into a stunning lightning bolt.

The unconscious beast spiraled to its unforeseen destruction...with the now inevitable collision of mountain and dire animal.

A long trail of feathers flew in updraft from the doom.

Then it came down to the white headed hybrid eagle and black headed biped eagle.

The white headed biped eagle chuckled as though it was a parrot.

The two eagles clinked their claws at each other in battle like blades.

A strong wind current suddenly swept them under the wing...hurling them towards the thin distant plane below.

The black headed hybrid eagle flipped over the white headed hybrid eagle with vengeful chuckling.

It caught the wind current's rim with outstretched arms:

All for launching at the white headed biped eagle like a missile projectile.

The white headed hybrid eagle cawed in intense anxiety.

It curled up into a cocoon of feathers to turn into a pod:

Trapped in the slipping grasp of hope of escape from the rising circulation of the air wave creeping up.

From down under the speed falling eagle?

The air wave came over the flat plain.

The black headed hybrid eagle swooped in defiance.

It unleashed hatred...with its canine fangs aimed at the white headed hybrid eagle's neck.

It launched its head at it. It spread arms directly for the black headed biped eagle's head.

Both were in destruction defying screaming.

The black headed biped eagle pulled its feet up.

It grabbed all the potential weapons with its limbs in violent protest.

It was about to snap the white headed biped eagle's neck in quickness.

But... Before the other biped eagle could react in rebuttal?

The white headed biped eagle abruptly extended its wings in hunches to catch the powerful wind current.

The black headed hybrid eagle shrieked in horror.

For... The white headed hybrid eagle had enough time with the distraction of the noticeable dangerous momentum to act.

It slashed at the other hybrid eagle with its fangs.

The black headed biped eagle was sinking into darkness.

Its limp body was hurled by the wind towards the merciless ground like a deflated balloon.

The white headed hybrid eagle swung over the doom stricken corpse...nearly colliding with the plain below.

It was to save itself from the cruelty and cold of the storm.

The white headed biped eagle tumbled to the grassy ground and back to her feet.

She grabbed onto her fangs in mental pain.

She was crouched down like Johnny.

She was wishing the mental horror within her would pass like the now departing storm clouds.

The sun started glowing upon the wet grass below.

The remaining humanoid's fangs started retracting into her upper lip in distress. It swept off dark traces of the hunt from the medium sized and now shrinking tusks.

Her feathers burst off as though they were enlarged sweat glands.

They were clumping down to the grass in a maximizing heap.

Her extra bone plates sharply welded together like arm cast wrap.

She too had only rags for clothing.

Increasing normality reached back to a almost wizard like rationality in her cranium headpiece.

Juliet had a similar reaction of chaotic uneasiness and dark sweet joy of freedom.

Juliet was alone.

She let her tears fall.

She wondered in growing nervousness, "now…what?"

She dragged the fallen animal hybrid body behind her.

She started hiking back to the mountains behind her with minor difficulty.

She was contemplating what the true meaning of life should be instead of hunt or be hunted.


	3. A Amphed Up River Ride

**Part 2:**

Over the surface of Lake Erie…

What seemed to be a floating escape pod on the water was really a modified unusually round stagecoach.

It was painted light blue to blend with the natural color of water. It had concealed wheels on its axles with ancient submarine propeller styled interiors.

From inside the hybrid vehicle? Modern motors made up the axles attached to the metal framing embedded in the eight wheel drive that gave the stagecoach its momentum.

Each of these motors though had an old styled water value themed wheel propped on the floor. All eight inner wheels were geared up to adjust small turntables under the motors with a simplistic covered gear system. Even some of the inside had semi-deep trenches to allow the wheels to rotate in any direction within the classical red padded seats.

Harper and Miranda were sitting in the front. Some Monster Hunters were sitting in the back.

Miranda was at the gas pedal and Harper was at the brake pedal.

The front panel just had buttons with clever and vague intent known only to a F.B.I. agent. But, the side windows each had a simple switch on a single side.

Miranda checked kind of loudly, "see anything?!"

She was trying to be heard over the motors.

Harper shook her head in nervousness.

She responded nervously, "no. Remind me again why we're heading back home in the midst of a crisis?"

Miranda recalled in assurance, "interest in wizards and monsters sprouted from Manhattan… A sole common occurrence in both cases."

Suddenly... Harper looked wide eyed in a inner panic.

Harper concluded, "you think wizards caused the manifesting reality shifts?"

Miranda answered in confirming dread, "I have a feeling that that's what we're dealing with. But...we still need proof."

Harper remarked, "I think that might come earlier than you think."

She noticed through her side window a horde of capybara beings swimming for their lives.

Miranda turned to her direction in alarming suspicion.

She commented, "since when do they have human features?"

With some mixed feelings... Harper disputed, "I always knew such creatures are around. I…it's the current intentions of who is chasing them that are unclear."

Miranda gulped nervously.

Suddenly... The stagecoach started to buckle under aerial stress.

Miranda pressed a button that retracted the roof and walls.

It was as though they were just dollhouse scenery easily manipulated at human hands.

Miranda called out, "shake them!"

There was some distress in her voice.

A number of paired eagle bipeds were attempting to uplift the coach at its corners.

They were trying to hurl it against the fleeing capybara bipeds like a devilish multi-sided mace.

All of the eagle bipeds were fighting each other on the edges for control of the cart.

Their sharp digit talons and fangs were banging together in fury.

Their feet were directly branched on the edges.

The furious waves of the dark lake crashing against the open motor coach threatened to drown them all.

The Monster Hunters quickly shot from their palms a strong breeze.

It reshaped the tide at the eagle hybrids as a bola.

Miranda and Harper had to stay at the controls to seal the stagecoach and slow down the contraption.

It was all to avoid getting sucked in themselves due to a lack of seat belts.

As they held onto the chairs' sides?

Their bodies were almost pulled out from under in the process from the bobbling momentum.

Harper called out, "hold on!"

The biped eagles cawed in horror...as the water pulled them towards the depths of the lake.

One of them in cold cruel determination struggled to pull itself against the amphibious craft.

But... Its strength instead dislocated a wheel on the watercraft.

The watercraft begun to perilously swerve to the left while entering the Niagara River.

From the opposite side?

The dividing swarm of capybara hybrids chirped in relay.

This was while they were dispersing and scattering to the Thousand Islands in retreat.

Miranda was hurriedly checking up on the engine status.

Miranda asked, "you sure you didn't rotate the Amph Car too much?"

One of the Monster Hunters persisted, "no!"

The other started to ask, "then why…?"

Suddenly... Miranda caught sight of the vanishing spinning wheel with a sinking feeling.

She warned, "on the brakes!"

Harper nodded.

She was slamming the brake pedal hard with her feet.

The motors stopped moving.

They fortunately had waterproof material for their protective covering.

Due to the brake pedal still being pressed? The motors quickly started spinning in the opposite way.

But... They struggled in direct conflict against the currently strong currents.

Harper deduced with some fear, "no: We're still stuck!"

Completely unphased... Miranda suggested, "it's okay: Try rotating the right sided wheels for momentum compensation."

The two agents climbed over to the eastern side of the front.

They pulled down on the pair of front right values clockwise with both hands.

And... Against the harsh stream of water before them?

The Amph car was slowly but firmly successfully moving out past some river rocks.

But... It's not long before the Amph Car was heading nonstop for an abandoned yet involuntarily functioning power plant.

It was a power plant to the side of the Niagara River.

Harper warned determinedly to the Monster Hunters, "stand back!"

Harper suddenly spun around fast on the floor of the Amph Car.

She flipped up and over...crouching plenty of her body weight on top of the forward pedal.

The Amph Car abruptly went faster...increasing the speed of the current itself.

Suddenly... A mounting wave launched the Amph Car out of the water...and directly on the inclined structure of the hydroelectric power plant. 

Everyone grabbed onto their seats in reflex.

And... In climatic intensity?

Harper held her position on top of the speed brake for dear life.

The Amph Car started to turn quickly to the right.

It was approaching the edge of the hydroelectric dam's collective ramps.

Miranda abruptly rotated the paired wheels to the left with both hands.

The Amph Car was circling back in midair for a parking lot of roasting vehicles below.

Miranda shouted, "brace yourselves!"

The Amph car landed with a thump against the pavement.

The two Monster Hunters jumped out.

They tumble landed on their feet.

The Amph Car was zooming past the water plant facilities and onto the road.

The Amph Car kept going…right through a certain side forest scene.

It was heading towards the river bed's edge.

Niagara Falls could be seen across the way…as if daring them to come in.

Harper is sitting back in her seat.

Harper muttered determinedly, "come on! Come on!!"

She pressed the brakes hard.

Miranda rotated the side wheels quickly back to the right.

The Amph Car circled around a small thick line of trees.

It was halting.

But... In a second?

It was smashed by an unsuspected tree.

The front windows broke in pieces directly due to collision with branches.

Miranda and Harper ducked from the falling glass.

The front wheels fell off from the now discharged overly strenuous motion of the grounded amphibian cart.

The two got back up to their feet.

They were cautiously stepping over window fragments.

The Monster Hunters were fast walking to catch up to them.

Miranda sighed.

She asked in frustration, "Harper?!"

With some mixed feelings... Harper asked back, "what?"

Miranda commented, "remind me to provide better safety precautions for the next model."

She pressed the button that'd tuck away the walls and roof.

Then... Harper look wide eyed in shock over something.

Harper partially concluded, "we're walking to New York?!"

Miranda shook her head.

She chuckled.

She concluded, "no…we're riding the falls in the remains."

She put a kind of comforting hand on Harper's.

Harper protested, "without windows?!"

In mixed amusement... Miranda hinted, "we still have the Monster Hunters to provide the wind in the sails."

Harper chortled in soft laughter. So did Miranda.

They both smiled with some amusement.

With that deep acknowledgement there?

Everyone soon sat back in their seats of the kind of grounded Amph Car.


	4. Rapid Revolution

**Part 3:**

On the state of Florida…

A familiar figure was eating from what seemed to be an unoccupied fast food joint.

But... The usual workers were unconscious, limp, and on the mop neglected floor.

Mikayla's long dark brown hair was hung over one of her shoulders with ribbons of clothing faintly sewn together.

She chuckled.

She grinned with boundless dark joy.

Mikayla stated in astonishment, "a limitless world…just full of prizes and surprises."

Suddenly... An unexpected crash echoed through the establishment.

Glass shattered followed.

Mikayla crouched in fear under a greasy table.

An instinctive power nagging at her begun to attack her thoughts.

Her fingers started to shift partially apart. Her pupils were thinning.

She was in mental agony.

Large leopard and jaguar hybrids on legs tumbled into the small restaurant.

Their tails were at least as wide as a normal fist.

Mikayla cried in mental pain.

Reddish colored fur sprouted from her nervous system and out of her skin.

Roars resounded in animalistic repetition.

The leopard and jaguar bipeds spun around each other with their tails and equivalently flexible arms.

They were kicking and punching at each other with claws.

The felines tumbled to the ground.

They were continuing to dodge and strike out with claws for territorial achievement. For, none wanted to share it.

The tiger hybrid that Mikayla had become spun towards them in hatred:

Fueled by bottled up aggression let loose.

She was wrestling with a jaguar biped against the food counter.

And... The continual roars breached overhead:

Over the sound of cash registers smashing to the dirty ground below.

At the core of England, Birmingham…

A massive clustered cluster was gathered around a large track field stadium. 

Countless sports fans were unconscious in the near incalculable stands. A sign labeled Hall Green Stadium was right outside the building.

In the center of the sanded enlarged gymnasium was a familiar looking guy in shards of clothing and brown hair.

To his similar diverse hybrid spectators?

Congregator Mason called out, "all right! Now that we're all gathered here, you may be wondering why."

Random voices sounded off, "yeah…what are we…doing here…on this realm?!"

Another recalled, "you rallied us together by promising to enlighten us."

With no hint of doubt?

Mason continued, "if we don't have anymore all too understandable interruptions? I'll reveal it all."

Stunned silence spread across the live action crowd of mixed gender and genetics.

Mason sighed with some relief.

He went on, "thank you. You see? I woke up in a library…where I've been reading up on world history for most of the morning."

A third random narrative deduced in amazement, "so, we monsters actually make up civilization?"

Mason chuckled bittersweetly.

He remarked, "when we really think about it? It's not that far off when we account for all the evils of humanity. Humans just are a more complex way to go about living...living off the wild side."

A fourth protestor challenged, "then what's the point?!"

A fifth one inquired, "and how do we define humane?!"

Lots of heated arguing started rippling through the stadium.

That is... Until Mason whistled at them to stop it.

With persistent endurance?

Mason continued, "as I was saying… Before the beginning of what they call democracy? Everyone was treated equal by their joy of life and mutual wants. In fact, many animals became endangered by humanity's actions…even among themselves."

A sixth debater deduced, "are you seriously suggesting that isn't worse than humans?"

Mason gave a dry chortle.

He pointed out stubbornly grim, "not worse than humans? Just look around you!"

He waved his arm out behind him some.

The hundreds of followers glanced across the seemingly shallow stadium in disbelieving fright.

They gasped.

They saw the slumping mass that was sports fans above. Fallen junk food and dead battery cell phones was scattered in random places.

But... What really drove the point home was seeing unconscious bodies of greyhounds dressed in racing banners.

Robot bunnies suddenly broke in flames from over-stressed metal parts.

With his speech coming to a close?

Mason spoke up again, "what more proof do you need? Who thinks society would be much better resorting back to the wild?!"

Wild cheers echoed across the field in fierce agreement.

Mason smiled darkly.

Mason insisted, "and who must pay the overdue price?!"

He raised both his arms up.

The fire continued to spread across the building's interior.

His forces cried out, "humanity! Humanity!"

Mason knew what the answer would be already now.

But... He still said in encouragement, "who's with me?!"

The rebels exclaimed in cheerful harmony of cries in accord.

Mason was about to lower both of his arms in a kind of bow.

Suddenly... Explosions sounded across the ignored structure.

Mason looked fairly worried.

He demanded, "get down! What the…?!"

Out of growing stress in the advanced neurons making up their blended nervous system?

The hundreds of hybrid humans started morphing into their animal humanoid selves:

Including Mason.

They cried in anxious and anticipative howls and roars.

Many transmuted into walking wolves and coyotes. Many others manifested into bipedal beasts with much more variety.

These more cat like hybrids had much more unpredictable and diverse coloring and size:

Even coloring that wasn't meant to be in nature...like violet and blue as a side effect of mystically human crossed genes.

They all had retractable claws, strong tails that individually matched the bulk of a human arm, varying fur length, slightly sharper fangs, slimmer physique, and were more muscular than their slimness.

The felidae cat bipeds were mostly female and the canidae dog bipeds were mostly male.

Yet, surprisingly... They were all of the same mindset.

Well... If you count out the invading bipeds locked in combat among each other.

They were intruding on the scene.

Prides and packs from each cat and dog hybrid across the United Kingdom were struggling for victory:

Whether thinking the other as the devilish reason of their memory wipeout, or just because they were blindly selfish in madness. 

Claw blades clashed together throughout the stadium.

Mason and his army joined in with restrictive abandonment.

There was the intrigue of it all:

It was as if their animal sides were in partial sentient awareness.

Roars and growls practically bounced off the inferno.

The cat bipeds leaped into the air.

They were kicking off of wolf hybrids as they fell to the ground.

The cat bipeds were using their tails to swing from one body to the next.

Dangerous slashes followed.

Many hybrids from both races were falling...falling unconscious and limp in battle.

Mason's group however had a different strategy in mind.

The darker color schemed cat bipeds allied with Mason used the smoke as tactical camouflage in their leaps.

They were slashing down for other cat hybrids mercilessly.

The lighter color schemed cat bipeds allied with Mason kept to the fire for precisely the same reasons.

It was them verses the more collectively cold version of themselves.

However... The darker from within bipedal monsters were able to tumble out of range.

The brighter from within cat bipeds roared in determination.

The cat beasts punched them backwards.

The cat bipeds abruptly wrapped their tails on reflex around them.

It was in rebuttal to their apparent slashes.

And... Most of the cat bipeds kicked the cat beasts right for the flames.

Cat bipeds and cat beasts howled.

Screens of smoke exploded around them.

The wolf hybrids on Mason's team used their alike appearance to their humanoid wolf counterparts to sneakily slash at them with howling deceit.

The coyote hybrids on Mason's team had the same goal.

The tide of the mystical monster civil war was radically shifting…like wildfire.


	5. Rotting Away Honor At This Door

**Part 4:**

Within the city of Canandaigua…

There was a huge mansion with a color scheme of mixed brown and pale white. It was towering in the center point of a plaza worth of gardens. The plaza was big enough to encompass Times Square in New York City.

It was a blend of foreign and yet so familiar patterns of flowers and marble resembling architecture:

Deeply rooted in branched out family line tombstones:

Of fallen kingdoms of conquest from so long ago like Rome and Japan. 

Yet... The multicolored unpredictable patterns of the spread out flowers and diversified plant variety seemed to be sprouting from hope of liberty and joy.

There were even hints of American influence…like greenhouses and water-scape.

And... The overall layout was like wonderland rising from the dreams of many.

Entering through a classic styled gateway of brown was Miranda and Harper.

Their dark leather shelled jackets were split open by equally split but unorthodoxically big magnetic electromagnet buttons. These buttons resembled parts of a console screen.

Furthermore... Only two sets of these divided security screens were on each jacket.

All they had to do was be directly next to each other to reconnect the circuits of the complex wireless data mainframe hidden from within.

More subtle hints of other such secrets came from Harper's and Miranda's spy jackets.

They had engraved symbols on tiny jewels representing Roman coins, eyeliner, and lip liner.

Roman coins blended into the eyeliner symbols. Nail polish symbols blended into the lip liner resembling molecular sized stars.

And... Last but not least?

Harper and Miranda wore brooch pin styled earrings:

Each with a seemingly melded color theme and each large enough to clasp over an entire external ear pinna.

They were invisible at first glance. But, Harper and Miranda could command whole F.B.I. teams in those seconds of surprise.

They passed by a parking lot to the east. A row of abandoned buses with slumbering passengers rested there.

With the unconscious residents and tour guides close by? No one stopped Harper and Miranda from walking up the tour route towards the mansion.

Harper pointed out in concern, "I thought we needed transport to Waverly Place to relax from all that walking…not go up to a mansion to do sight seeing! It's not even a good time to do that!"

Miranda glanced towards scattered paw prints in growing suspicion.

She gave Harper a grim look.

She pointed out, "someone else…or a group of monsters might be in the same area. Until we know for sure? It's safer not to rely on machinery on the verge of shutting down after hot days of neglect...even if it is to save the populace."

Harper moderately sighed.

She knew she was right.

Then... The sheer exhaustion from over a hour of walking caught up to both of them.

They were both taking some quick breaths. For, they were kind of out of breath.

Harper checked between breaths, "and why…did we leave…the Monster Hunters to…drop off the…Amph Car at…a salvage yard?"

She gave Miranda a kind of tense glare.

Miranda looked slightly amused.

She suggested between breaths, "I think that…was obvious. However…"

She started to sit down on the lawn grass.

Her back was against a tree.

A large pond was nearby with frogs resting on lily pads.

Thankfully and in understanding?

Harper smiled a little to Miranda.

She was sitting down next to Miranda in front of the tree.

Harper realized, "we'll let them…come to us?"

Miranda nodded.

They both began taking deep breaths to catch their breaths.

They were each keeping an eye on a different half of the overall exotic and yet familiar landscape of the Sonnenberg Gardens.

It was in linking coordination back toward the same entrance Harper and Miranda entered unopposed.

No one was coming toward them.

But... They had no idea yet how massive the party in this case truly was.

Within the mansion itself...

There was thousands of animal hybrids...gathered in the Great Hall like brothers and sisters of a royal family line.

Two familiar figures in sliced shards of clothing and mainly dark long hair mostly parted across the shoulders were there. They were facing the direction of unused barren kindling in a still fireplace.

A significant portion of the multitudinous gatherers were even standing on the dusty tables to have elbow room.

Amber Addison declared loudly, "ok, listen up people! We rallied you here with a joint airplane tour to reveal your true calling."

A familiar manipulative voice remarked from the crowd, "kissing your boots? I don't think so!!"

Ashley Dewitt retorted viciously to Luanne, "ok: Who invited the hill girly?!"

Amber insisted coldly, "just ignore her, citizens."

Ashley and Luanne viciously glared at each other.

A fourth familiar person debated, "but there seems to be danger and suffering wherever we go!! How will we be sure it stops here?"

A fifth familiar face added, "especially that narrow flight escape from eagle attacks. We had to use parachutes for that!"

Some rebel voices altogether sounded, "we even lost some passengers!! Yeah: What about that part, girl?!"

An uproar of heated debate erupted from Jake's and Cooper's accusation among the bipeds.

Amber darkly declared, "did you also notice beforehand from the view of countless humans lying on the sidewalks?! That's our future if we don't pull it together as one…right here, right now!"

That icy realization got the bipeds' silent and bitter attention.

Cooper concluded deeply, "she's right! This whole struggle for control started with necessity and bullies, which can only end in poetic justice if it all continues."

Amber smiled as though she already won.

Ashley looked confused.

Amber whispered to her, "just go with it."

Ashley smiled at that.

Ashley declared, "good man. All in favor?"

Jake claimed in dark declamation, "your funerals, hypocrites!"

With dire contempt?

Ashley remarked, "have you no soul, Zombie High man?!"

A mystery debater dared Jake, "yeah! How do we know you're not in league with the eagles?!"

With completely abandoned reservation?

Jake threw his arms out.

He went on, "come on Amber! Am I the only one who saw the lined up parent mannequins at scattered detention rooms owned by our true enemies?!" 

Everyone else looked at each other in horror, panic, and chaotic confusion.

A sixth known acquaintance interrupted the silence.

She called out manipulatively, "what more proof do we need of the hardships and all too sweet sounding lies that go against our very nature? Hmm?"

Cooper cried out in disbelieving disgust, "Olivia!!"

Olivia annoyedly rolled her eyes at his brother.

A random voice called out, "let's take them!!"

Suddenly... There was a trip kick at one of the individuals on the tables.

Soon after?

There was a thump...and a unconscious limp body.

And... It was all it took to ignite the icy tension in the mansion.


	6. The Mansion Fight

**Part 5:**

The monster crowd exclaimed in painful anxiety...as their stress went into major overload.

Their animal alter egos were coming out from their brains and through their bulging physique.

Hybrid bipedal cats, wolves, coyotes, eagles, and capybaras from both California and New York were lashing out like crazy…real crazy.

It was divided into three subgroups.

One wanted to destroy the other two sides. They were thinking they would do a better job running the country in either of their cases by restoring the ancient order of kings and queens.

Another supported Jake's conclusion and wanted to have everyone be able to make national declarations on every issue under the sun.

As for the third group?

They supported Amber and Ashley's claim and wanted to have American rules back.

In a inner circle?

Even capybara hybrids were trying to knock each other out in anger with their aching fists.

The eagle hybrids, split among the three troops, were launching cat and canine hybrids at each other.

Roars and growls rippled through the danger zone.

Claws slashes fiercely against each other.

The fallen were crashing into then smashing in tables and windows.

They crashed on to the dirt covered interior of the mansion:

One by one with their inactive bodies.

Right outside...

Harper and Miranda were getting up.

They were in spy alert mode…just when the maddening chaos emerged from the Great Hall.

Miranda and Harper nervously gulped.

Miranda suggested, "to the buses!"

Harper protested in horror, "even with capybara bipeds?! They're too cute to try to stop!"

Miranda chuckled a little.

Harper very awkwardly smiled.

Miranda smirked a little.

But... Their amusement was short lived.

They stood back to back in more intense relations toward the incoming chaos. 

They wanted to stand ready for it.


	7. Taking the Bus

**Part 6:**

The battlefield started spreading across the outer terrain.

A bunch of eagle hybrids launched and tumbled hard out of the crumpling roof.

Their exoskeletons though was enough to shake off the impact.

These eagle bipeds were being pounced on as prey by feline and canine hybrids alike.

That is... Until the last thing these eagle bipeds saw in consciousness was the falling ceiling.

Miranda slightly turned toward Harper.

With some mixed feelings... Miranda insisted stubbornly, "come on Harper! Even if capybaras really are harmless rats? It doesn't change the plan that was set in stone before we even considered monsters. Right?"

She was getting teary eyed.

But... Harper moderately sighed in dark acknowledgment of Miranda's arguement.

Then... Harper started to cry.

She was quick to explain, "Miranda? I just… Hard sniffle. I can't stand to see these battles continue!!"

Miranda put an sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

She pointed out, "me either. If we deduce the crucial keystone programming to their memories and prevent history from cruel repetition? We stop this all quicker."

Harper somewhat shakily nodded.

This was while she and Miranda ran for the buses.

Unfortunately... By this time?

The bipedal cats and canines have made their way onto the lawn:

Literally locked in combat...with their cruel claws and tails with a mind of their own.

To Harper and Miranda's horror?

More unconscious bodies fell to the grass.

Harper and Miranda gave each other brief but solemn looks.

They quickly snapped their fingers...unleashing near blinding flares from their nail polish.

It was their signature noninterference method of escaping the scene.

The monsters doomed to their own suspicions shielded their eyes on reflex.

Then... They went back to battle:

As if nothing else truly mattered but the will of their claws and tails.

Cat hybrids hightailed their tail swinging:

To the extent of becoming wrecking balls of fur and claws on their enemies.

The epic battle raged on.

More bodies met a fate akin to sleeping frogs:

Falling to unconsciousness.

For Harper and Miranda?

The way to New York City would not come easily either.

Harper and Miranda came to the parking lot filled with buses.

Harper concluded bitterly, "this must be how so many monsters got here in one place."

She nervously starts examining around the buses for anyone else there.

Miranda persisted, "it still doesn't change a thing! They're probably all too busy fighting to guard buses anyway."

Harper nervously sighed.

She just said, "okay."

Harper and Miranda made their way to the nearest bus...while the civil war of monsters begun to shift towards them.

Harper looked frustrated.

She concluded in frustration, "the automatic doors aren't working!"

She kicked the glass off of the door in impatience.

She pushed the door lever with a swift foot.

The bus door opened.

Miranda added, "not bad, Harper."

She sounded impressed.

They both chuckled a little.

Just then... The eagle bipeds were diving for the buses.

They were looking for projectiles to quicken the outcomes.

Miranda called out, "hurry!"

She and Harper ran into the bus.

They quickly sat at the front of the vehicle.

The whole bus reeks of arrogance. Some unconscious bodies of monster hybrids were even left out in some of the seats.

With their spy training? Harper and Miranda knew all too well what happened here.

Dirty footprints on the floor of the bus indicated the monster hybrids that came in a futile effort to make peace didn't win.

Harper and Miranda tried hard not to cry at the dark realization.

Suddenly... Some eagle bipeds tried to latch onto the bus.

Miranda, meanwhile, was struggling to steer.

She asked in worry, "what was that?!"

Harper abruptly clinked the coin themed rings together on her fingers.

They sent an amplified shockwave against the eagle bipeds above.

They involuntarily let go.

They were falling to the ground below fast...falling unconscious fast.

Harper figured, "nothing to worry about any longer."

Harper and Miranda smiled a little in bitter satisfaction.

Miranda kept driving.

She was making sharper turns than ever...past a closing in swarm of hybrid beasts.

Harper held onto the nearby bus pole for dear life.

Bipedal cats, meanwhile, were trying to climb up the bus.

They wanted to get an overview of the battle and end it faster.

Only... That was short lived.

Most of the bipedal cats got flung off fast:

Thanks to the merciless claws of eagle hybrids and walking canidae beasts.

Suddenly... Some of those bipedal eagles and dogs fell as well:

Due to unpredictable sneak attacks from behind.

Harper asked nervously, "how soon can we leave it all behind?!"

Tears were falling from her face.

Miranda took a quick breath.

She assured Harper, "I'm going as fast as I can! Just close your eyes. And, it'll be fine when you open them again. I promise!" 

Harper somberly murmured, "okay. Hard sniffle. I...I'm trying Miranda."

She was also trying hard to shut her eyes in deep empathy.

Miranda crashed the bus right through one of the entrance's sides...nearly shattering the side windows of the bus.

It was a near disasterous bend of the bus's path of escape. 

Luckily for Miranda and Harper?

The fighting monsters were actually busy with themselves to the degree that they didn't go after the bus.

They were continuing to dwindle and decline in number to their own empirical demise.

Miranda left the Sonnenberg Gardens…or at least what was going to be left of them.

Miranda pushed herself onward for the final stop on their tour.

Miranda tells Harper, "we're off the Sonnenberg Gardens. You can open your eyes now."

Harper said, "thanks."

She sounded a little more joyful though.

She opened her eyes.

She sighed in mixed relief.

She smiled a little.

Miranda smiled wide back.

Miranda replied, "you're welcome."

Harper finally sat down on the seat right behind Miranda's. For, a bus is often designed to not have two driver seats.

With some very mixed feelings... Harper rolled off a slumbering body to get to sit down.

Harper added nervously, "I'm really sorry, Miranda…for letting my feelings compromise myself back there."

Miranda glanced back at her.

But... Miranda kept smiling wide.

She deduced, "Harper? You weren't compromised."

She chortled some.

She sincerely added, "you were brilliant too."

Harper smiled in growing hope.

Both of their hearts were slowly but surely healing from within.


	8. The Beat Of Our Hearts...  We've Come Back to the Start...

**Part 7:**

At Waverly Place, back at the beginning…

The bus suddenly stopped working…a few blocks away from the Waverly Sub Station.

It was on the opposite street Alex ran on.

It was on a town square among other shops and apartment buildings. On the outer layer of sidewalk laid the roads of Waverly Place.

Harper checked in anxiousness, "what the…?!"

But... Miranda looked cheerily calm.

She deduced, "Harper? It just ran out of gas. Faint laugh. We can walk the rest of the way."

Just then... A crash echoed behind the apartment buildings.

Harper looked worried.

She suggested, "let's make that run."

They both gulped nervously.

They swiftly opened the door.

They dashed down the barren sidewalk.

And... They caught sight of a horrifying sight.

On the next block to their right?

An apartment blew up in smoke from under.

Unconscious bodies of citizens were flung across the street by giant animal hybrids.

These animal hybrids were one and a half times as big as humanoids.

Huge beaver bipeds swung their arms and tails as clubs against equally massive lion hybrids.

Roars and barks bounced off the ruins in unleashed fury.

Several lion bipeds tumbled fought with the beaver bipeds through a neighboring apartment building.

An entire wall was caving in.

Miranda looked taken aback.

She realized, "isn't that the…Taylors' residence?"

Harper pointed out, "or what's left of it. But…?!"

The lion bipeds kicked backwards at the beaver hybrids as they approached them.

The lion biped were using their tails to flip back onto their feet.

Miranda deduced in concern, "…no monsters came into the building?! That is a very disturbing aspect."

She and Harper quickly nodded in agreement.

They were shakily standing there.

Harper persisted, "and since this hasn't occurred in the other timeline? We could be facing the undeniable proof of which one came first!"

Miranda suggested, "I know. Then, let's go into mission mode."

The lion and beaver bipeds started wrestling in reflex to each other.

Lion hybrids collapsed on breaking furniture.

Beaver hybrids fell into unconsciousness from swats from lion hybrids.

And... With grim like grins?

Miranda and Harper charged at the remaining bipeds.

In the Taylors's house?

Only an open closet seemed to strangely be in one piece.

Miranda swung over a swinging lion arm.

She was hard kicking an attacking lion hybrid in the head from behind.

The lion biped fell unconscious on the floor.

Miranda, meanwhile, pushed off towards a second lion hybrid.

More roars and howls burst out of bipedal towering wolves and lions.

They were partly focusing on slashing at themselves with claws and big thuds.

However... Most of them were coming out of the closet.

They were multiplying like crazy.

Harper cried in panic, "did you see that?!"

She was tumbling several times to trip up some wolf titans...like bowling pins back and forth in zigzags.

She was, like a professional, pinning them into the frame of the closet door in the process.

Their bodies were halfway crammed and wedged in the doorway. They were not being able to move their limbs well enough to do anything about it.

Somewhat casually... Miranda assured her, "yeah. Only I'm a little busy right now!"

Miranda was being pinned by a lion biped.

It was about to lunge to take her out.

That is…until Miranda banged her rings against its front legs in reflex.

The lion hybrid felt a shockwave characteristic of a subliminal near unnoticeable explosive sound wave.

It resulted in his/her legs tumbling sideways in instinctive reaction.

In the midst of its mid-tumble?

Miranda quickly punched the hybrid in the head...knocking it out.

The hybrid collapsed against the dented side pavement.

Miranda breathed a quick sigh of relief.

Then... She tumbled backwards from the only pair of wolf bipeds that didn't get stuck in the door.

Miranda was wrapping her legs around a massive wolf biped's arm.

She swiftly pushed off of the ground upside down with her hands.

And... With her momentum?

She was also ramming the bipedal wolf's limb against its own head.

Miranda pushed off of its shoulders in reflex with her legs.

The hybrid, meanwhile, plummeted down to the ground in slumber with a thud.

Suddenly... Miranda was punched out of the air in mid-somersault by the other wolf hybrid.

She was nearly unable to shift her head out of range of the punch.

Miranda fell to the ground with a hard groan.

She had a aching shoulder.

Meanwhile, back with Harper...

Harper kicked and punched the jammed bipeds back like cannonballs...against incoming unnaturally tall beavers and bipedal pterodactyls.

Yes: Even the bipeds that broke through the human made wall.

The pterodactyls seemed similar to enlarged eagle bipeds.

Well... Except for more exotically reddish colored scales instead of typically colored feathers.

They cawed in alarm...as they fell one by one to the mystical wood floor beyond the door.

More carnivorous bipeds were hacking away at fallen bodies...until they were knocked out by projectile bodies.

Harper was getting out of breath.

In her exhaustion?

She tried hard to keep breathing and keep standing.

In moderate agitation?

Harper called out, "I can't keep this up forever, Miranda! There seems like some kind of wizard portal in there. Miranda?!"

She just turned around.

She saw a familiar flare flash in front of the wolf biped that was about to slash at a fallen target.

Harper groaned some from the flash.

She quickly and reactively shielded her eyes with her hands to protect them from the flash.

The wolf biped reactively was trying to cover its eyes too.

Harper smiled in a self assured way.

She knew it was Miranda...who is still conscious and fighting the wolf biped.

Miranda groaned hard. She was lying on her aching back.

But... Even so?

Miranda used her legs to propel the hybrid arms straight into the sides of its head hard.

From the impact?

The wolf bipedal beast collapsing on the ground below in unconsciousness.

Miranda groaned louder.

But... Before Harper could call out to her?

Miranda called out, "get inside! I'll hold them off."

Miranda swiftly took off one of her ear pins with a exhausted but active arm.

She was hurling it at the incoming stampede of monsters:

Even at the giant beaver and lion hybrids in the area.

Harper swung over a walker pterodactyl's wings.

She tumble landed to the magic doorway.

Miranda's ear pin exploded in cryogenic fluid...encasing the bipedal beasts in liquid gas.

They were all turned into ice statues.

They smashed from the leftover momentum.

Harper had narrowly escaped the cold front.

From the ground?

Miranda turned back toward Harper.

Miranda kind of slowly waved Harper along:

Signaling that she'll be okay.

Miranda darkly smiled. Harper darkly smiled a little.

They were both relieved.

With that in mind?

Harper walked on through the magic doorway.

Miranda sighed in bitter sympathy to herself.

She was falling into unconsciousness...as the aftereffects from exhaustion finally took their toll on her.

Through the magic doorway...

Harper darkly realized, "oh, bolts!! It's crash city."

She was in a vibrating wizard lair that looked similar to the Russo's.

All that was left of this wizard lair was a floor and rippling walls characteristic of mailing portals.

But... They were showing bubbles of the Russo's wizard lair, the Tower of Evil, Volcano Land, Wiz Tech, and many other lairs like the Russos' main wizard training grounds.

For them? For many other landmarks that resembled something out of what you'd expect to see in an online virtual game world?

They were all being ripped out of existence at their seams...by thick waves of blue electricity and explosions rushing through the web of portals.

And... In the center of the magic lightning?

There was a huge hole in the Wiz World.

To Harper's horror?

Tons of giant hybrid monsters were coming out of the hole...invading all the above bubbles.

There was overly but subtly volume maximized music.

But... After a few seconds?

It turned out this music was really many roars, growls, caws, and chirps overlapping to the degree of near incomprehension. 

Even Wiz Tech teachers were in a deep slumber.

With mixed feelings... Harper bitterly sighed.

Harper concluded in understanding, "the memory crisis went beyond Earth…which proves that it was intentionally done by a wizard. And therefore...their existence too was done by wizards."

She tried hard not to cry.

She looked on toward the waves of giant hybrid monsters coming.

And... A cold certainness was in her eyes.


	9. Wizdom Wisdom

**Part 8:**

Harper, in blurred quickness, flipped over a lion and a pterodactyl pair of hybrids.

She was kicking them both away in split leg position in midair.

They both fell hard to the gradually magically corroding down floor.

Harper then swung her fists downward at some beaver bipeds.

It was to send them down to trip some unexpected wolf hybrids against unsuspecting plummeting pterodactyls.

Harper kicked off of a unconscious limp wolf biped to gain momentum.

Harper tumble fell towards another giant pterodactyl.

Harper muttered in confusion, "but why the ancient species?"

She quickly snapped her fingers several times in a row.

At the same time?

With mixed feelings... She called out, "sorry! But, I want to live too."

A set of flares went off from Harper's fingers.

It was enough to daze the pterodactyl and surrounding horde of mysterious monsters.

Harper remarked proudly in her thoughts, "all right: Good thing I added the micro camera body moisturizer to the makeup devices for purely authentic wizard proof!"

Harper tumble landed on top of the screeching pterodactyl.

She was steering it backwards across the closet doorway...in a near disasterous corkscrew flight.

On instinct?

The confused devilish like army lashed out at each other at random.

There was much more knockouts and wipeouts among them all.

Like a shockwave of its own nature?

Mutated hybrid cries of alarm among the mutant monsters sounded out across the Wiz World.

This instinctive whirlwind twister was effective:

Because their expansion onto Earth was significantly delayed by the chain reaction.

A chain reaction of these closely solidified formations of fighters and reactive reactions ramming into the miscellaneous portal.

It was like a giant kinetic battering ram coming down.

Unfortunately... The cawing pterodactyl beast shook Harper off of itself.

Harper was falling fast...towards the huge mound of motionless bodies.

Harper cried out, "no!"

Tears were falling from her face.

But... She reactively grabbed onto the pterodactyl beast's thick legs.

The aerial diver kept diving for the unconscious and limp mass of giant monsters.

Harper took a heavy breath.

And... She swung upward in a big scale kick off against the pterodactyl's head.

It slowed her momentum down significantly.

And... In that moment of slower free falling?

Harper noticed the last piece of the puzzle...on the opposite side of the mystical national battlefield.

She looked on in near disbelieving amazement.

She bittersweetly smiled.

Harper tumbled landed on top of the mound of unconscious limp creatures. But, their combined furry masses spawned from sin provided enough cushioning.

The spiraling pterodactyl crashed down in unconsciousness.

Harper suddenly deduced, "of course! The modern monsters came from descendants from ancient wizard experiments…when civilization and magic was first discovered in a chaotic struggle for raw survival and power."

Harper was seeing a massive fight never before seen in history.

It was set before history was officially recorded...with corrupt wizards locked in hybrid minion battle and wizard dueling.

They were shouting cursing spells at each other to the point of ignoring everything worth saving.

And... With sticks and stones?

Most of the non-wizards were just defending themselves out of mutual instinctive survival of their own.

In the midst of ancient animal cries?

Raw ancient architecture was being smashed in shards and pieces by these aforementioned power struggles.

It was like seeing through a looking glass overlooking the chaotic present.

Well... Except for ancient experimental monsters beginning to make their way back to the portal.

They were like mad wizard puppets bent on their goals of conquest.

Interestingly enough?

The blue lightning was starting to rebuild the vaporized portals of wizard lairs and landmarks.

It seemed to be in direct counteraction to taking out the invasion force in reverse.

Suddenly... Harper's smile faded.

Harper concluded out loud, "the wizard world won't repair itself before the monsters get here at this rate. Now what do I do?!"

She was getting more stressed.

She tried hard to resist the instinctive urge to try to kick or punch a giant unconscious body at the ancient experimental monsters. She knew it would just make her foot or hand ache a lot.

The walls and floor of the Taylors' lair were rebuilding themselves.

A large task force of monster bipedal giants, meanwhile, was halfway across the desert landscape that'd lead to the mystical hole.

Harper thought to herself, "even if these pocket worlds are sensitive to the lack of active wizard dimension crafters in the present to escape deeply rooted misguidance sprouting from Wizard Wars? This is all I got."

She let out a sad sigh. For, she was even less sure if this would work or not.

Tears fell from her face.

She sniffled hard.

But... She pushed herself to focus on her newly discovered mission here.

Harper took off both of her ear pin bombs.

And... In last minute desperation?

She hurled them at the same time...at the rim of the opening to numerous uncivil millenniums of wizards past.

Harper ran for the only direct way out.

Countless motionless bodies were hurled into combusting bright blue flashes of magic...by a grand tidal wave worth of blue wizard energy.

The portal begun to freeze shut with both of Harper's cryogenic bombs.

Magic lightning tentacle formations tried to scoop Harper up with the vanished monsters.

But... With newfound stamina?

Harper kept running, flipping, and tumbling past them.

The interior of the portal turned into a giant glacial shard.

The charging monsters crashed into the frozen mass...only to fall before more blue electricity.

From the bright flashes?

The experimental monsters on the opposite side covered their eyes on reflex.

They groaned hard and shrieked.

Harper tumbled straight through the doorway...and back for civilization.

And... The edge of the portal was welded shut by kinetic chain lightning with a mind of its own.

It was as if the wizard world had so much input from constructive wizards that it had developed its own output for neutralizing its lethal viruses.

The doorway magically sealed up behind Harper.

Harper was taking hard breaths to catch her breath.

But... Leaning against the closed doorway helped her mostly still stand.

This potential wizard web wide security system was going as far as mending all the homes that were built around each wizard lair.

And... From her view through the closet door keyhole?

Harper looked wide eyed and amazed in speechless shock at the chain lightning that was following.

She deduced, "it's repairing everything. Oh my gosh! Everyone too? I hope so!"

She chuckled warmly a lot.

She hadn't done so in years:

Not in this timeline, that is.

Due to the chain lightning being so widespread across the wizard web? With numerous wizard lairs and their looking glass portals in the cosmic balance?

The chain lightning was mending every monster related impact as though it didn't happen:

Like a part of time undoing its own monstrous knot.

Monster hybrid battlefields seemingly beyond repair were fully being restored: Buildings and all.

Teens and adults mystically turned into monster hybrids by the grimly left unattended wizard web reality shift? They were reverting back to their original selves in unconsciousness.

Monsters and wizards that vanished from sight were reappearing across Earth and in the wizard web.

Even Miranda was hit by the chain lightning.

Her unconscious state was completely reversed:

With a disappearing set of aches altogether.

Harper turned back toward Miranda.

They both smiled in continuing cheerfulness.

Miranda was back on her feet.

They hugged each other close.

Miranda realized, "so... The Russos aren't here?"

With some mixed feelings... Harper explained, "no. But... Sniffle. I saved the present from ancient monster experiments. It's a long story, Miranda."

They pulled away some.

Miranda gave her a skeptical look.

That is...until the long story part.

Miranda smirked some at that.

Harper checked Miranda's heartbeat with her hand over her heart. It was still beating.

Miranda checked, "you feel better now, Harper?"

They both smiled.

They didn't have to say anything. For, they already knew each other well enough to know the answer already.

Harper sighed with greater relief anyway.

Miranda considered, "That's good. And... This whole adventure has shown the Russos' involuntary disappearance in the first reality shift...and which memories were supposed to be intact in the first place."

She put comforting hands on Harper's.

They both glanced over toward a glass window on the city block.

And... In observation of the setting sun through that window?

Harper deduced, "yes. It comes with a brand new day of hope."

She chuckled a lot in hope.

Miranda smiled wide at this. She knew what that meant coming from her.

Harper continued to smile at the face of her best friend Miranda. She knew there'd still be no rivalry between them after this.

Harper thought, "we'll just erase our memories from everyone else outside of the spy business. It happens all the time with secret services."

Miranda thought, "it...it's going to be a new world. Whether we're outed as spies or not though? Faint chuckle. I know who I always want to hang out with. Harper."

They both realized that the hijacked bus was gone. But, they didn't care.

Harper assumed, "we'll have all the time in the world."

Miranda assumed, "and I know who I'll always want to be hanging out with. You, Harper."

They both chuckled some at that.

They hugged each other close.

If it took five days for the FBI security force and the monsters to wake up? There's no telling how much longer for sure the rest of life as they know it would take to awaken.

For Harper? She's saved herself from the beast of worry within her. 

All Harper and Miranda cared about right now was that the world was saved from monsters…and that they'll face the coming new world together.


End file.
